Castle in the woods
by ooperdupe
Summary: SPR takes a case in the middle of the woods in a castle that's apparently haunted. three pretty ghosts who are obsessed with secrets and lies. They blind their victims and cause everyone to be over emotional. Probably doesn't need to be rated T but just to be safe. Anyway, my first fanfic EVER. Some Mai Naru, some Lin Madoka, and some Monk Ayako. The others r in too just not couple
1. Chapter 1

Fanfiction :Ghost hunt

Mai quickly poured the tea into three plastic tea cups. Naru was too cheap to by the really nice ones, maybe she'd get him one for Christmas or something. The office was unusually quiet, especially since Madoka was visiting. Smoothly Mai walked across the room towards Lin's door, she figured that Lin and Madoka would get their tea before the narcissistic jerk that was Naru, as punishment for working her so hard. She knocked on Lin's door only to hear Madoka laugh, taking that as an answer she opened the door and walked inside. Immediately she wished she had waited for Lin to give the OK. Lin sat at his desk with his head in his hand as Madoka sat on his lap typing quickly on his laptop. When Mai walked in Lin looked up at her his eyes showed a lot of emotion especially for him, they begged her to help him.

"Madoka, would you like some tea?" Madoka poked her pink head up and smiled when she saw Mai. Standing up she walked over to Mai, and took two of the teacups.

"Thank you Mai, I expect the third to be for Noll?" she inquired taking a cup of tea to Lin who looked grateful she had gotten off his laptop as he was now typing as quickly as ever.

Mai gave a quick nod and a smile as she left the room to take the last cup of tea to the tea loving narcissistic jerk. When she knocked on his door he grunted a 'come in' and Mai opened the door. He sat in the center of the spacious room at his black wooden desk. The walls of his office were lined from floor to ceiling with books. Quietly, Mai set the tea on his desk and walked away stopping at the door to turn and look at him. He picked up the tea and swirled it just a little bit as he used his other hand to brush his hair out of his eyes all the while still reading his book.

"Mai, I know you'd love nothing more than to stare at me all day long, but you and I both have work to do." Naru said without lifting his gaze from the book he was so enthralled in. Mai's face lit up with anger and embarrassment. Then without another word she stomped out of his office slamming the door behind her. Naru rolled his eyes, typical Mai.

Mai was sorting through papers that needed to be filed, how Naru got them so messed up she'll never know. Suddenly Madoka burst out of Lin's office and right into Naru's without even knocking, Lin quietly followed her closing the door behind him. Mai heard shouting and strained to hear what they were talking about, but the door muffled most of it.

" Madoka...Won't...Mai...dangerous...No." Naru had shouted at Madoka who argued back something like, "Mai...herself...case...Oliver Davis...Do it!" Mai, sick of only hearing parts of the conversation in which her name seemed to be thrown around quite frequently decided to go stand with her ear to Naru's door. This time Lin was the one who spoke.

"Mai is more than capable to accompany us on this case, after all she's been through worse and her dreams are the reason why we get the cases finished so quickly." Lin spoke softly and evenly.

"I will not endanger the life of my assistant for some stupid case that another fake Oliver Davis will be taking." Naru hissed there was no arguing with his tone, but somehow Madoka found the perfect argument.

"Noll, take this case. Not for me or Lin or your parents but for Gene. How do you think Gene would feel if his brother's name was being ruined by random old guys who claim to be you?" Madoka shouted at him and Mai had to cover her ears and back away from the door. Naru didn't argue. Madoka is the only person, Mai's ever seen win an argument with the one and only Naru. Suddenly the door swung open and Mai fell on her face into Naru's office. Madoka giggled slightly and hopped over her while Lin stood there and helped her up before leaving and closing the door. Leaving Mai and a very irritated Naru alone in an uncomfortable silence.

"I take it by the way you fell face first into my office that you had heard a lot of what we were talking about?" Naru sighed putting his head in his hands leaning on the desk.

"Yes, well it was hard not to listen with my name being thrown around so often." Mai squeaked embarrassed by how she had actually come be in his office.

"Very well, I guess I wont need to explain anything about the case. Lin will pick you up at seven a.m. Tomorrow." Naru said in his usual monotonous voice. Mai panicked. She hadn't heard enough of the conversation to not have it explained but Naru had told her to go home before she had a chance to tell him that. She got the feeling however that he already knew that and wasn't telling her as punishment for eavesdropping on him. Stupid brilliant narcissistic jerk! Mai thought as she unlocked the door to her apartment and flopping down on her unmade bed. Why did she have to fall in love with such a horribly intelligent person? She thought as she drifted into sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Awesome. Sorry this started out a little slow but hey, I'm just starting out anyway thanks to my one follower so far I will continue to make this story longer and better. :)**

Chapter 2

A loud knocking on the door made Mai jump out of bed. She glanced at her alarm clock which read: 7:25

Uh oh. Mai quickly answered the door, to see a very unimpressed Naru getting ready to knock some more.

"There you are Mai. I was about to brake your door down." He said with the corners of his mouth turning up. He looked at her with an eyebrow raised, "Is this how you're going?" Mai looked herself over. An over sized T-shirt and pajama shorts. Her face flushed and she told Naru to come inside while she got dressed.

Naru looked around her apartment. It was quite a bit smaller than his own, then again she had no overly wealthy parents to buy her a place to live. He felt a pang in his heart. She lived here all alone. Soon enough she came running out of her bedroom in jeans and a hoodie with a green canvas bag slung over her shoulder. Her hair was a mess and you could tell what side she'd slept on but she had gotten everything ready in a hurry and Naru didn't feel the need to tease her about her appearance so early in the morning. When they took their sears in the car Lin began the nearly twenty four hour drive. Madoka was sitting in the front with Ln and Naru because Mai had slept in too late and as punishment for that she had to sit with the equipment. Thankfully Lin was a safe driver. After nearly twenty minuets of nonstop talking from Madoka Mai drifted back into sleep.

She opened her eyes to see her usual dreamscape, Gene stood in the center with his hand outstretched. Mai smiled ear to ear upon seeing her friend. Seeing her smile caused him to smile the warmhearted smile he always gave her.

"Gene what are you doing here?" Mai asked taking his hand. A year ago she would have blushed at taking _Naru's _ hand, but now she knew who he was and no butterflies swarmed her stomach. It was still a pleasure to see him.

"I'm here because that idiot scientist of mine refuses to be there for you when you need him." Gene rolled his midnight eyes and returned to his usual smiling self. He guided her to a beautiful castle that looked like something out of a fairy tale. White bricks spiraling up above the gorgeous forest that surrounded it. A scream pierced the air and suddenly Mai was in a huge corridor with paintings and bookshelves covering every centimeter of wall. In the center of the wooden hallway sat a girl. She rocked on her heels and pulled her legs to her chest. She wore a silk white dress and her long green hair hung over her face. Mai approached the girl and placed her hand on the girl's exposed shoulder, her dress had been torn in places and streaks of mud and what looked to be blood covered her arms. As soon as Mai touched her the girl looked up. Mai nearly screamed. The girl was not much older than Mai herself and had creamy white eyes with tear streaks running down her face. The girl looked at Mai as if she was a monster and screamed a horrible ear shattering scream that echoed in the empty hallway. Suddenly a wave of hatred for the girl washed over Mai and she had absolutely no idea why. Then the vision faded and Mai woke up to find she was now back in the car and to her surprise Naru was the one driving now. Mai looked out the window quietly to see that it was dark out. She'd slept all day.

"How you could manage to sleep through an entire day I'll never understand." Naru mumbled looking at her in the mirror his mouth in a fine smirk. Mai felt her cheeks redden with both embarrassment and anger as she stuck her tongue out at him. He simply smiled at this. A real smile. Not a smirk. Mai was so surprised she couldn't help but smile too widely. Just as quickly as he'd smiled he stopped smiling all of his attention on he road ahead of him. Mai looked over at Madoka who was asleep her head resting lightly on Lin's shoulder, his arm wrapped around her. Mai smiled, they looked so cute together. Too bad Lin wouldn't man up and ask her out, but they both knew each others feelings and apparently had no need.

"Naru, you aren't old enough to drive yet are you? I mean you only turned eighteen a little while ago and cant possibly have had time to get your license in that short amount of time could you?" Mai asked leaning forward as far as her seat belt would allow her so she wouldn't have to talk loud enough to wake Lin or Madoka.

"I got my license in England which you can get at seventeen." He replied absently. Mai looked around hoping to find something to do, when a mischievous smile spread across her lips. She leaned as close to Naru as she could and said, "Naru, I'm so bored." He groaned, this was going to be the longest ride of his life.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After about ten minuets of pestering Naru to try to ignore the boredom that ate away at her Mai had grown silent. He was no fun. Mai sat back and crossed her arms childishly. When she closed her eyes at an attempt to fall back asleep her dream flashed before her causing her to gasp and Naru to look back at her accidentally driving onto the center of the road. Lin woke up and looked around drowsily, Mai almost laughed, his hair was a mess thanks to sleeping against the window. Madoka however was still asleep. Lucky her.

"Mai, whats the matter?" asked Naru steering back onto his side of the road. Li glared at him probably for driving so recklessly.

"I forgot to tell you about my dream." Mai said sheepishly, looking at the carpeted floor of the car. Naru sighed, "We can talk about it when we get there." With that he pulled over and much to Madoka's dismay, Lin was driving again. Naru sat in the back with Mai, not wanting Madoka to fall asleep on his shoulder. That woman was possibly the only person on the planet he didn't want to make angry. How Lin was able to deal with her for all those years remains a mystery. So quietly Naru sat beside Mai hoping to fall asleep.

"I didn't think you ever slept." Mai teased looking over to him. He opened one eye as if to say '_Everyone sleeps dummy,'_ Mai just looked at him as he closed his eye again and started to slow his breathing to a steady rate. He looked so normal, his face was expressionless and he hardly moved but he did looked relatively human. That was Mai's last thought as she drifted into another dreamless sleep.

When she awoke again it was daytime. Somehow she wound up ion a couch in what looked like their new base. John and Monk were setting up cameras and Lin was typing away on his computer, Masako and Ayako were arguing about weather or not the house was _actually_ haunted. Mai sat up groggily to see that someone had at some point draped a soft warm blanket over her, when she woke up a little more she realized that it was actually just Naru's jacket. She was suddenly quite cold when she stood up so she decided that she would wear Naru's jacket. It was too big in the shoulders and the sleeves were too long but it smelled like him and it was warm, so she wore it.

"Rise and shine little lady," Monk greeted as he walked over and ruffled her hair which had already been a mess. John smiled at her and politely said his good morning and Ayako gave Mai a big suffocating hug. Masako as expected simply ignored her.

"Where are Yasu and Naru?" Mai asked Lin who was typing effortlessly away on his keyboard.

"They are speaking with the other groups hired to take this case." Lin answered laconically not even bothering to look at her. "What about Madoka?" Mai asked again, this time Lin stopped typing as he answered, he turned to face her and she noticed how tired he actually was.

"Madoka was attacked and we still haven't found her." Mai's heart stopped and she felt a tear slide down her cheek, burning her skin against the cold of the room. Everyone else had also fallen silent.

"Then why haven't you searched for her/ Why aren't you looking for her now? Lin she's your" Mai hesitated what exactly were they to each other? Friends? Lovers? "I don't know exactly what you two are for each other but I know she loves you! And You love her too!" Mai began to cry more and after seeing his shocked reaction to what she'd just shouted at him, she darted out of the room. Mai had no idea where she was going. She turned so many corners she knew she wouldn't be able to find her way back. How big was this place? Suddenly she stopped. She stood in a large corridor with paintings and bookshelves lining every centimeter of the walls and when she looked to the center of the wooden floored hallway, she saw... Madoka!

"Madoka!" Mai shouted hearing her own voice echo through the halls as she sprinted for Madoka. Madoka was sitting against the wall with her legs pulled to her chest and her head snuggled safely in the space between. "Madoka! Madoka," Mai whispered as she sat down beside her pink haired friend.

"Mai?" She whispered as she looked up at Mai, Mai nearly cried herself when she saw that Madoka's eyes were now a dull white.

Mai really wished she had brought a walkie talkie with her. Here she was alone in a house that could fit a small town inside it with a blind Madoka and a potentially dangerous ghost roaming about. Madoka helped as best she could but the first few times she stood up she walked right into a wall, knocking over several paintings. Now Mai held her hand leading her deeper into the castle hoping to run into someone. They had turned into a grand spacious room with three crystal chandeliers and beautiful windows that took up the majority of the wall space, letting a flood of natural sunlight in. In the corner of that room, Mai saw one of SPR's camera's. She quickly lead Madoka down the stair which was not the best idea as she tripped and they both fell down the stairs.

"Are you alright Madoka?" Mai asked groaning as she stood. Madoka huffed as she stood up and searched blindly for Mai's hand.

"Mai where in the world are you?" Madoka said getting quite frustrated with her lack of vision. Mai turned around and caught Madoka's hand as it came in contact with her face.

"Sorry Mai,"Madoka sighed covering her eyes with her free hand and Mai thought she saw a single frustrated tear escape her eye, but if she did cry she skillfully hid it when she moved her hand.

"Anyway why did you drag me down the stairs?" Madoka asked putting the hand she wasn't using on her hip, in that typical Madoka manner. Mai smiled she was a strong woman, Lin was lucky to have her.

"I found one of SPR's cameras I'm going to tell Lin I found you," Mai answered as she dragged Madoka to the camera. She looked into the camera, "Lin if you can hear me I found Madoka, but something's wrong with her eyes. I- I think she's blind." Mai choked out feeling a knot in the pit of her stomach. Mai was going to leave but she couldn't risk getting lost again so she and Madoka just sat o n the floor in front of the camera. Madoka was in an unusual silent mood and Mai couldn't blame her. Whatever she went through caused her to go blind and Mai was in no position to help her with anything. Within the hour Naru and Lin were both at the entrance to the room. Mai stood confusing Madoka who could only hear footsteps and Mai's small gasp of relief.

"Mai, whats happening?" Madoka asked panicked as she spun around on her knees trying desperately to see. Suddenly she was swept up into a firm longing hug.

"Lin?" She whispered and her suspicion was confirmed when he hugged her tighter, though without suffocating her. Relieved and frightened and just so overwhelmed with emotion, Madoka sobbed into Lin's shoulder as he kept her safe in his embrace.

Mai smiled at the scene and looked up to see Naru with a look she'd never seen before. Fear. Naru was afraid for Madoka and Lin. Mai's heart was suddenly filled with warmth and when he saw Mai he put his shield back up. He walked towards her and when he was a couple feet away Mai collapsed to her knees and began to cry. Naru then ran the last two steps and helped her up, without any warning at all she through her arms around his torso and even more surprising, he let her. After a few moments, they walked back to base.

**A/N: My longest chapter yet... I personally liked this chapter but readers might find it quite boring. Don't worry I'll have something happen soon. This chapter mostly focused on Lin and Madoka because they are just that awesome. Anyway Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Once they got back to base, the entire team had arrived and were waiting anxiously for the boss and his assistants to return. As soon as Mai stepped through the door she was suffocated in Monk's too tight hug.

"Oh, Mai we were so worried, you should have seen Naru's face when he noticed you were missing!" Monk cried finally releasing Mai from his death grip after Ayako had hit him on the head with her purse. Monk looked up to see that Naru was glaring daggers at him.

"Takigawa, if you suffocate my assistant I will have you arrested for murder." Naru said evenly still glaring at Monk. Madoka and Lin were nearly inseparable for the rest of the day, and to Mai's surprise Naru hadn't asked for tea either. Something was going on here. Everyone was...over emotional.

"Mai!" Snapped Naru taking her out of her thoughts, "Tea." He ordered Mai rolled her eyes and started toward the door.

"John, go with Mai to the kitchen. We can't have her getting lost again especially with what happened to..." He trailed off looking at Madoka. John nodded and followed Mai out the door into the impossibly huge corridor.

"So, whats with this place?" Mai asked John looked around and sighed, he seemed oddly quiet.

"Are you okay John?" Mai asked looking at the blonde priest beside her. He looked at her with his massive blue eyes, "I'm fine. I mean I should be fine, I can't seem to get this sad feeling off me today," He sighed this John was definitely not a happy one. Before they knew it they had entered the kitchen. Mai stopped in her tracks, it was huge. The ceiling towered high above their heads and the floor twisted and curved in complicated patterns. On one of the two counters there were three fine china teapots., each with a thin layer of dust on them. Carefully she chose the one with the silver magpies placed throughout its army green body. She looked at John while they waited for the tea to finish. Looking at John who was usually so happy and full of life and seeing him so down made Mai feel very sad and alone.

Out of nowhere something hard hit the back of Mai's leg and she fell to the ground with a cry, John was immediately at her side when something hit him in the temple and he fell unconscious.

"John!" Mai cried the last thing she saw was a small woman hiding in what looked to be a dumbwaiter. She had the same glazed colorless eyes as Madoka and the girl from Mai's dream and her hair was short and matted together with what looked like mud but could easily have been something else. Tears ran down the girl's face as Mai drifted into blackness.

"Mai! Mai wake up! Mai!" Her eyelids fluttered for a moment as she regained consciousness. "Mai," Naru sighed as she finally woke up. She looked at him confused for a moment. "John!" She started looking around finally her eyes fell on the blonde boy who had accompanied her to the kitchen. He sat on the counter with an ice pack on his bandaged head. Relief flooded over her.

"Naru, I saw a girl!" Mai shouted grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

"And? I see you and you're a girl," Naru teased and as Mai rolled her eyes she saw that quite a crowd had gathered and that's why Naru had said that. she looked at him and showed him that she understood what he meant when he avoided her statement.

"Are you alright Mai?" Monk asked pushing his way into the now crowded kitchen. Mai nodded and smiled at him. Ayako followed him in and as did Masako and Yasu. Naru helped her up and they all walked toward the door to get back to base. A middle aged man with thinning blonde hair and muddy brown eyes blocked their path.

"We would like to pass please." Mai said quietly to the man, hoping he wouldn't cause a problem. He smirked and Mai smelled egg in his breath, she nearly gagged and would have turned if Naru hadn't had hold of her arm.

"Children shouldn't take on cases that would get them hurt," The man snickered as he glanced from Mai to Naru and Masako who had gone to stand behind them.

"And you who probably has the mental capacity of a child should take the case?" Naru asked catching the man off guard, this seemed to make the man even angrier as he snarled "I am no child! I am Oliver Davis!" The man argued spittle flying in Naru's direction which he skillfully avoided.

"In your dreams." Monk muttered not even bothering to hide his ever growing grin. Ayako elbowed him in the ribs and whispered for him to keep it down.

"What did you say brat?" The man who claimed to be Oliver Davis snapped at Monk. Monk feigned innocence and held up his hands in surrender. Naru asked once again to the man, and this time he conceded, grabbing Monk's arm as he passed and whispering, "I can kill you just by thinking it kid, so no more wise cracks." Monk raised his eyebrows at the empty threat. Back at base Naru was bombarded by his friends.

"Why didn't you tell him? You could have taken him Naru! He's ruining your name!" Most of the team shouted at him. Naru ignored most of them and went straight to Lin who was sitting near Madoka at the computers.

"Anything odd?" Naru questioned Lin shook his head and asked about Mai Naru answered that she was fine and that John had minor head injury but nothing to severe.

"Madoka I recommend that you go home so you no longer endanger yourself." Naru suggested softly, Madoka sat straight up.

"I will NOT be leaving you all alone!" Madoka shouted at him and Naru's shield dropped to show shock. By now the whole team was staring at them and Naru really needed to get a handle on his emotions.

"Its alright Madoka you don't need to, it was just a suggestion." Lin said evenly though a slight sigh could be heard. Mai looked at the monitors to find nothing unusual. In fact there was nothing on them at all. Then the temperature dropped several degrees.

In the center of the room stood a girl. The same girl from Mai's first dream, wait her dream, why did she keep forgetting about them? The girl in the white dress would have been quite beautiful at one time. Long crayon green hair and fair skin, she was thin and small, but pretty all the same. Her eyes however were the same creamy white as all the others that they'd seen. Her face was streaked with tears just like the last time she was seen, and without any reason at all Mai began to cry as well. She couldn't take her eyes off the girl in the room but she new that the others were crying as well. Was this why everyone was so emotional?

"You hurt me! Not directly but you sat there and watched as he did! You will not get away with this!" The girl sobbed. Before disappearing. Mai just looked absently at the spot where she stood. Until a scream broke the trance she was in. All of them ran out of the room except Lin who helped poor Madoka to her feet and they walked out. In the center of the hallway sat a woman, one form the other group. He hair was gray and frizzy and she had tear lines along her cheeks.

"I can't stand this!" She wailed pulling at her hair. Then "Oliver Davis" Stepped out of the room next to the woman, his cheeks also had traces of tears and he looked horrified. Mai almost pitied him. The poor man claimed to be Oliver Davis which he clearly wasn't, and he clearly had never been on an actual life threatening case before. The woman was now rolling around on the floor, crying and wailing about girls and them being trapped in the castle until they died.

"Mr. Davis, I suggest yo do something about your assistant. " Said Naru Mai looked at him to see that his eyes were red, so even Naru cried sometimes.

The man glared at Naru who simply glared back. Eventually the woman stopped crying and ran for the front door. When she pulled on it it didn't open. Mai covered her mouth with her hand. They were trapped in a haunted castle that made everyone's emotions run wild. This was by far the weirdest case they'd ever taken.

** A/N: This is by far the most boring confusing chapter of anything I've ever written. Sorry this was so boring but I had no idea how to do the ghost. Review. Or not. Whatever works. Until next time. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

** Chapter 5**

Once "Dr. Davis" had calmed down his assistant, they had all split into teams to look for a way out. Mai and Naru were walking around the east wing in hopes that there would be another door, or at least an open window.

"Mai, there's another door over here." Naru said waving her over. For some reason he wanted _her_ to open everything.

"Naru why do I have to do everything?" Mai asked as she pushed her body against the door in hopes that it would open. Finally with one last jerk, the door swung open. Mai tumbled inside with Naru tripping over her.

"Mai how can you be so clumsy?" Naru sighed wincing as he stood up. The door had opened but it didn't lead outside. They were in a dark little room with no windows and no other door.

"Where are we?" Mai groaned standing up, she was going to be very sore by the end of this case.

"Mai, no matter how brilliant I am, I've never been here either. So I have no idea where we are." Naru snapped looking around the little dark room. Suddenly the door swung closed and locked trapping them alone in the little room. Mai squeaked and ran to Naru before the room became too dark to see in. Mai had a death grip on Naru's arm and she thought she heard him grit his teeth to avoid making any sound of pain. With that little bit of information Mai loosened her grip on him and smiled secretly. The temperature dropped severely and both Mai and Naru stiffened. Naru took Mai's arm and held her close to him.

"Naru, get us out of here," Mai whispered Naru rolled his eyes though nobody could see, "Mai, how am I going to get us out of here? Getting out of a locked room is not on my long list of talents." Naru growled, he'd missed his usual tea today so he was extra irritable but he wouldn't admit that to anyone. A faint light glowed in the corner of the room and both teens immediately turned to look at it. After a moment they realized that it wasn't really a light more as several pairs of glowing white eyes.

"Lies...Secrets...Death..." A voice whispered, her voice was soft and shaking, it was the voice of the green haired girl. She seemed to be the leader of the three ghost that haunted this house.

"What's your name?" Mai asked before the girl vanished, she turned to look at Mai her eyes glowing dimly in the dark room.

"I have none. It was stolen from me. Everyone in this sorry excuse for a castle has a secret! I will not stand for any more secrets or lies!" The girl wailed as she glided straight past Mai and stopped in front of Naru, Her moist eyes stared into his, and he glared evenly back at her.

"No more secrets or lies!" She hissed as the door broke open and light filled the room. Mai and Naru both spun to see John, Yasu and Monk standing at the door.

"We found them," Monk said into his walkie talkie, Yasu had already stepped into the room, he paused in the center to look around and his eyes caught on the far wall. Seeing his reaction the rest of the group followed and turned to look as well. What they saw were three beautifully painted portraits of three very pretty young girls. The first was a girl maybe sixteen or seventeen with long green hair that curled round her waist and honey brown eyes, she wore a long silk dress that skimmed the grass where she stood. On her face was a simple mischievous smile.

The second painting was of an equally pretty girl of the same age. She had short black hair that spiked out over her ears and big gray eyes that were full of laughter though her face did not show any emotion. She wore a short purple dress with striped leggings.

The final portrait was that of an older woman, though she was still very beautiful. Long pinkish hair, that fell into ringlets near her jawline and fierce ice blue eyes. She wore a long orange skirt and a loose purple blouse. They were all very pretty and all in the same grassy patch in the forest.

"Who are they?" Asked Monk looking at each of the women. Yasu and John had also been wondering but they feared Naru's most likely sarcastic comment and therefore said nothing.

"I have...no idea." Naru said softly. Jeez even _Naru_ was emotional. He just admitted to not knowing something openly. Monk's eyes widened and Yasu spun on his heel to face his boss.

"The great Oliver Davis doesn't know something?" Yasu put his hand over his heart and grinned, Naru ignored him and turned to Mai.

"You said a couple of times now that you've had dreams! Something has made all of us forget that." Naru grabbed her shoulders and looked into her eyes. Though his expression was calm Mai saw the panic in his indigo eyes. Something was odd here, she couldn't remember her dreams, their emotions were running unusually high, and the ghosts were saying something about secrets and lies.

"Naru? Who exactly hired us? I know it was whoever owns this castle, but what was the name?" Mai asked Naru paled. He didn't remember, Madoka had suggested they except the case, however they never directly made any contact with the owner of the house. A scream flew through the halls and before any of the others could react, Monk was out the door and running down the halls. Ayako.

**A/N: Mwahahaha! Short chapter I know, I just really love describing characters so I felt the need to make all of the ghosts really pretty. Anyhow, wait for the next chapter. :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

They found Ayako just in time. Monk got there just as the ghost with the long pink hair, attempted to place her pale hand over her eyes. Ayako was screaming and attempting the nine cuts, but was always cut off by something. Monk chanted his mantra and the ghost dissolved, probably just going to another room. Ayako ran over to him and to everyone's surprise she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him right on the mouth.

"When did that happen?" Mai asked Yasu who was smiling broadly, he shrugged and turned to Naru who was talking to John about performing an exorcism.

"All of the ghosts so far have been either in this hallway, that room Mai and I were locked in and the kitchen." Naru said as he gave John a little map with various red exes on it. John nodded and mumbled something about getting changed, Yasu said he would go too so that he wouldn't be alone.

Then Naru turned to Mai, "I need you to go to sleep and dream about the owner of this house," He commanded as if he were simply saying "Hand me that pen over there," Mai glared at him her face growing redder by the second, "I cant just sleep at will you jerk!" She shouted and he raised an eyebrow. She kept shouting at him, "You're the one with the great amount of power! Why can't you do it _Noll_!?" She yelled at him and as soon as she'd called him that he glared back at her.

"Don't call me that again," He said only loud enough for her to hear. Then he turned and stormed off to base.

Back at base Naru saw that Lin had fallen asleep, it was a rather odd sight since Lin NEVER fell asleep on the job, let alone while he was watching base. Still he slept on the tiny red love seat with Madoka nestled safely in his arms. Naru hated the idea of Lin's love life going better than his, but still he smiled. Madoka was an annoyingly persistent woman, Lin was not to blame for being tired. Naru checked the monitors with the headphone around his neck so he could only hear if something major happened. On the screen stood the man claiming to be Oliver Davis, he was speaking to a man Naru had not seen before. Quickly he slipped the headphones on.

"That Shibuya brat is on to me, so are his teammates. The blonde one with the bad attitude knows I'm not who I claim to be." The man said to his still unknown companion.

"That's fine, so long as you don't admit it to anyone my plan will continue to succeed." The second man said, his voice was smooth and almost melodic. Could he be the owner of such a grand castle? The man who was still unknown looked directly into the camera, he was striking, and that was not something Naru thought often. He had sandy blonde hair parted neatly in the middle and unrealistically green eyes. His eyes looked like they belonged on a crayon box.

"You hear that Shibuya? There is nothing you know, that I do not." And with a snap of the man's fingers the camera feed went to one of Mai, she was laying on her bed trying to sleep, a woman with green hair and white eyes floated through the ground into Mai's bedroom. Naru felt his heart skip a beat as the woman slowly got closer and closer. Naru sprang from his chair only to have his head yanked down by the headphones, muttering something under his breath, he threw the headphone off his head and ran toward Mai's room. As soon as he got there he noticed that the door was locked.

"Mai! Mai wake up!" Naru banged on the door, he cursed his stupid feelings for making his voice waver so noticeably, the ghosts were messing with his emotions. He heard Mai scream and he threw his body into the door, causing it to break open, as soon as he stepped into the room he saw the woman vanish. Mai ran toward him and knocked him over with her way too forceful hug.

"How did you know?" Mai whispered into his shirt he put his arms around her uncertainly and together they stood up.

"I think this whole case is one big trap," Naru said evenly, Mai looked up at him he huge cinnamon eyes brimming with tears, even Mai was overemotional.

"What do you mean?" She said blushing as she stepped out of his arms, he was left feeling the cold replacing where she stood.

"The man who owns this castle, I believe he is a ghost as well as the three woman we've seen. I believe he made them fall in love with him, three overemotional pretty girls, and then when they found out about the other two he killed them all therefore they were blinded by lies and killed by secrets," Naru explained, Mai suddenly felt very sad for the girls. Either way the emotion was very exhausting and Mai collapsed into Naru's arms asleep.

She opened her eyes to find Gene smiling at her.

"Hey, Gene. Why am I here?" Mai asked smiling at him he shrugged his shoulders and without another word he disappeared and in his place was a handsome young man with three beautiful girls. Immediately the girls were recognized as the three ghosts. The man flirted and acted as though he loved each one of them. The woman with the pink hair was the first one to discover the man's lies and she tried to warn the other two girls, however they decided that she was lying and all three confronted the man at once. He smiled wickedly and their horrified screams were all that could be known about how they died as Gene covered Mai's eyes by turning her into his arms.

"Mai, Mai are you alright?" Gene mouthed something but Mai couldn't make out what was said as she was suddenly awake on the love seat in base. Naru's jacket had been thrown over her again and she snuggled into it.

"Glad to see you're awake." Ayako said as she stroked Mai's hair lightly, Monk sat crossed legged beside her.

"So, are you two...together now?" Mai asked sheepishly feeling her face heat up. Monk blushed and looked at Ayako who smiled. This reaction nearly made Mai squeal, She sat up and scanned base.

"Where's John? " Mai asked no one in particular. Madoka looked toward Mai and seeing her eyes made Mai feel sick.

"Him and Noll are trying to exorcise the owner of the house." Madoka answered, Mai felt her heart drop, that man? The one who killed those girls? Mai suddenly feared for both their safety.

"The man claiming to be Oliver Davis and his assistant went missing, while you were asleep." Monk started, "Naru decided that he wouldn't let this man get anyone else." Ayako finished, Mai raised her eyebrow. Finishing each others sentences? This was going to be annoying. Suddenly Mai had an idea. She closed her eyes and though in her head, "Gene! Gene I need you for a minuet!" And after about two minuets of thinking that, She appeared in her dreamscape.

"What's wrong Mai?" Gene asked concern filling his face, Mai stared up at him.

"Where are those three girls buried?" Gene looked confused for a moment, before answering, "Supposedly behind some kind of image of themselves? The man thought they were greedy and vain and therefore hid them behind images of themselves." Mai's eyes widened and she thanked him before trying to wake up.

"Monk, Ayako. I need you guys to take me to the room that me and Naru were trapped in earlier." They weren't convinced it was a good idea but they helped her anyway. Once they got to the room Mai ripped each of the three paintings off the wall. She nearly threw up as she smelled the scent of decaying bodies. She'd smelled it before on the Urado case, but this seemed worse somehow. Monk and Ayako's eyes widened and Ayako actually gagged.

"I know you three love him! I know he gave you everything but he also lied to you!" Mai shouted at the wall. She couldn't explain it but she knew the girls could hear her. "He killed you! He used you because he could and is still using you now!" Mai felt tears rush down her cheeks. Suddenly one of the girls, the one with the short black hair materialized in front of her. The girl stared at her with her ever crying eyes that have been blinded by the lies she was told.

"And what do you propose we do about it?" The girl asked eyeing Mai suspiciously. Mai quickly explained her plan to the girl and by the time she was through explaining, the other two had shown up to hear out the plan.

** A/N: I know that this case is VERY similar to the Urado case, I liked that case a lot but didn't intend for this one to be so similar. Thank you to my like 5 followers. Honestly that's more than I expected. I think I'll wrap this up in one or two more chapters... Any reviews, good or bad will be greatly appreciated. (Thank you for your honesty I think it helped. You know who you are) Anyhow...Review if you like and stick around for my possibly close to final chapter. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Mai, Monk and Ayako walked down the seemingly endless corridors until they finally found the room that Naru and John were in. When Monk went to turn the knob he felt that it was colder than it should be, if he licked it, his tongue would probably have stuck. After a lot of pushing and jiggling, the door flew open to reveal John defending an unconscious Naru against the shadow of a man who tried to strike anywhere John left unguarded.

"John!" Ayako shouted he looked up at her and then the man pulled some of his hair. John yelped and Monk said his chant only to be cut off by the ghost's cold fingers grabbing a fistful of sandy brown hair, now the ghost had both John and Monk in a grip that allowed him to take their heads off easily. Mai glanced at Naru, not even sure if he was alive or not. She shook her head, she couldn't think about that now.

"Mr. Kozuki!" Mai shouted before she knew what she was doing. The man stopped and cocked his head at her. She continued with her sort of plan, giving John and Monk the chance they needed to escape.

"I know what you did. To those three girls, your secret isn't as secret as you thought. I also know about the fake Mr. Davis!" Mai shouted at him, he released the boys allowing them to catch their breath before he started for Mai.

"Mai!" Ayako shouted, the ghost lunged at her sending her flying backwards into the wall with a thud, Monk scrambled to his feet and hurried to her side. John grabbed his bible which he must have dropped and began to read the same passage he usually does.

"You don't like it when people find out your secrets! That's why you killed Mr. Davis and his assistant! And that's why you're now targeting me!" Mai choked she really hadn't thought this plan through. The man was about to attack her when the girl with the long green hair appeared in front. The man looked horrified at her standing up to him.

"You have no right to defend her you stupid girl!" Hissed Mr. Kozuki growing more and more agitated by John's exorcism. By now his prayer was almost finished. The man raised his hand to strike her but before he could the girl with the short black hair materialized.

"Not you too! Step aside girl!" He snarled as the third woman appeared, "I loved all of you! I gave you everything! You three were just to greedy to appreciate the time you had with me!" The man was furious now, the girls moved forward closer and closer to him, until they had him backed against the wall. Not that that would do anything for a ghost that could just float through whenever they wanted.

John finished his prayer and with a thundering howl the man disappeared. The three girls' departure was much more peaceful. They each turned toward John and smiled, their eyes returning to the normal color as they dissolved into nothing. The ghosts were gone.

Naru and Monk were taken to the hospital that afternoon. Mai sat at Naru's bedside since he got there and he had hardly moved aside from the steady rise and fall of his chest. Madoka burst into the room, her eyes had gone back to normal at the same time as the ghost, Lin followed her into the room, his usual expressionless eyes glancing at Naru who was still asleep.

"Noll is so cute when he's asleep don't you think dear?" Madoka smiled sitting down beside a now seriously blushing Mai.

"I- uh, I guess so." Mai was blushing so red that it would make a marker jealous. Madoka laughed and Mai could have swore she saw Lin smirk. Mai glared at him, making him struggle to contain a laugh. Naru stirred and shifted positions. When he was in a comfortable position he mumbled something in his sleep. A name no less.

"Mai..." Madoka smiled and put her hand to her heart. Mai glared at her struggling and loosing the battle with her ever growing blush. Madoka giggled slightly as she ushered Lin out of the room, he sighed, shut his book and followed her out of the room.

"Mai?" Naru asked his eyes fluttering open when he saw her blushing at his bedside he paled.

"What did I say?" He asked in a low tone so she wouldn't dare make fun of him. She grinned a little bit and her eyes sparkled. "Nothing at all." She smiled standing to make him some tea. Naru smiled, whatever he said had made her smile, so it couldn't have been too bad. After about five hours Monk and Naru were discharged. Monk and Ayako walked to Monk's car hand in hand, Lin and Madoka walked to Lin's car with Lin's arm around her shoulder and Yasu and John caught a ride home with Masako who took a limo. Mai sighed, another taxi for her. Naru caught her arm as she turned away toward the road.

"Where do you think your going?" Naru raised an eyebrow. Mai blushed, and he loosened his grip on her arm

"I'm going to call a taxi to get home, like I always do." Mai answered and he smiled at her, not a smirk or a grin but one of those rare genuine N  
>Naru smiles.<p>

"Not tonight, you'll be getting a ride from me tonight." Mai looked up at him with wide eyes. He pulled her along holding her hand all the while until they came to a small black car. When they got to Mai's apartment Naru walked her to her door and was about to leave when Mai asked him in for tea. She was blushing expecting the usual witty comment but to her surprise he accepted.

They sat at her little wooden table and talked for at least two hours, they had almost depleted Mai's tea supply when Naru stated that he had to get home. He paused at the door and smiled at Mai, she just looked at him probably in one of her daydreams again. A smile spread across Naru's lips as he thought of the perfect way to snap her out of it. Quickly he leaned down and kissed her before pulling away just as quick. Mai stared at him in shock and he grinned. "See you at work Mai." With that he closed the door behind him stepping into the cold midnight air.

Mai leaned against her door after he had left. She flashed back to the kiss, and blushed touching her lips slightly. He kissed her.

**A/N: And that's my final chapter on this story... unless someone has a case that they should take on after. Anyhow let me know what you think! :)**


End file.
